Aevan (Earth-19)
Aevan is a character in Young Plumbers. He is one of the recruits. Appearance Personality Powers *Animated Shadow *Parkour Weaknesses *Is vulnerable when his shadow is out of his body History May 2012 Aevan arrived at the space base in Cape Canaveral slightly after everyone else, but still introduced himself to many of the other recruits. Slick introduced himself to the group and lead them to the ship they would take to get to the Academy. The recruits arrive at the Academy, and Slick tells them they will probably go to their barracks first because they have arrived early. Before the enter the docking bay of the Academy, Kruto, a Magister, greets them. As the recruits watch from their ship, there is a massive explosion within the Academy. Once inside the Academy, Aevan stayed in the lobby with all the recruits except for Paper, Rob, and Zon. They eventually noticed that the three recruits were gone and began to snoop around the Academy themselves. The group split up and Aevan ended up with Sci and Ben. They search for a weapons room, but eventually encounter Vilgax instead. Later, Aevan helped fight Vilgax's soldiers. He showed the others his shadow powers and continued to fight the soldiers. He eventually discussed with the other recruits their options and realized that Vilgax might be going after the weapons and explosives in the Academy. He stayed behind to fight the soldiers, and soon the battle was won. After the fight was over, the Magisters congratulated them on their victory. Lotin arrived at the Academy with the late, and only female recruit, Bink. They all introduced themselves to her and then the Magisters showed the recruits their barracks. Aevan debriefed with the rest of the recruits about the mission, which included the fact that the Academy was practically empty during the attack. Aevan was captured by Dr. Animo along with the rest of the recruits except for Zon and was taken to Dr. Animo's base. Aevan encouraged Zon as he fought Dr. Animo and later helped fight Dr. Animo right as the recruits defeated him. Zon helped the rest of the recruits and the entire team went back to the Academy. Aevan was present when Hornbok explained how the Shuffler worked, and then witnesses Animo return to the Academy to steal it. Aevan was present in class and witnessed Rob fight Slick as part of a demonstration. He then exited the room when class was dismissed. Aevan was with the rest of the recruits when Rob told the others that he though Slick and Relgo were spies. After Paper revealed that he had run background checks on everyone, Aevan had no comment. He later followed the rest of the recruits as they began to snoop throughout the Academy. Aevan stayed with the rest of the group as Paper went ahead, but later heard a scream within a secret room in the Academy. The team ran into the room and discovered Paper being attacked by Lotin. He later witnessed Lotin apologize as all the students returned to the barracks. Aevan was in the barracks when Paper shared the data he recovered from the secret room with the other students. They agreed to snoop around more that night. Aevan and the rest of the recruits when to the meeting room beyond the secret room and saw someone operating a computer delete a bunch of files. He later helped defeat a giant robot that was attacking the Academy. Aevan was present when Paper realized that his computer had been stolen. Relationships Appearances To be completed. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Young Plumbers Category:Paperluigi ttyd